<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things you tell your therapist and things you tell yourself by WyrmDisco</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348547">Things you tell your therapist and things you tell yourself</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrmDisco/pseuds/WyrmDisco'>WyrmDisco</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Ficlet, M/M, Other, Vomit Mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:27:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WyrmDisco/pseuds/WyrmDisco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Words on recovery, from the point of view of a modern-setting Dimitri.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things you tell your therapist and things you tell yourself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And so you sit there- cross-legged and naked- in front of the mini fridge in your empty kitchen where the regular fridge is broken. </p><p>You think, "Maybe I shouldn't eat this sandwich."</p><p>Which you know was left out for a full day and then refrigerated for 2 more. It tastes like nothing four bites in and you've forgotten you've eaten it by the time you are finished. </p><p>You think, "Thank goodness I didn't eat that sandwich." </p><p>As you sit- naked and cross-legged- in front of your toilet after having thrown it up. Maybe the fact that it isn't in your stomach anymore means that last thought is at least a little bit true.</p><p>And the work you've done to try and become more verbal has been working out. </p><p>"I need to get a glass of water."</p><p>You will announce, and sometimes that makes you remember why you went to the kitchen, and sometimes it makes Felix shout from upstairs, "IT WAS FOR WATER, DIMITRI!" when it has been thirty minutes since you left the bed.</p><p>You say to yourself, some days, absolutely nothing. You sit and you stare or you scroll but the sun rises and then so does the moon, and you've forgotten to be a person today. </p><p>You told your therapist, when those days turn to weeks, that you're fine. You learn soon after that what you should have been telling your therapist is that you are not sure. You learn to tell yourself that it is ok to not have a definite answer. And on those days, eventually... eventually you drift through them a little more aware that you're drifting.</p><p>"I should cut my hair." </p><p>You will say to yourself every day for a month. But, though a month has passed, you still get that haircut. You tell yourself,</p><p>"It has been worse. It isn't perfect. But it is getting better." </p><p>And you keep telling your therapist the truth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>